Aftermath
by Mistress Joe x Mistress Ice
Summary: Something's wrong, why isn't Sora back on Destiny islands? Cloud's acting wierd, Kairi's no where to be found, Sora's still getting treated like a kid, and there are a couple new worlds they forgot to tell you about...
1. Beginning

Sora ambled out of the acessory shop in Traverse Town, Donald & Goofy trailing behind. His spiked hair bouncing as the paused outside the now working café, the three stood there, equipping and unepquipping new acessories and weapons. Ever since Ansem had been defeated, things were more peaceful, although, for some wierd reason, they could still use their gummi. Wierd huh?  
It wasn't only them. Leon, Cloud, and a couple of the others had one too! Lots of things were different. For instance, more people were here. Like, random people were showing up. As to who they were, or where they came from, no one knew. Some thought they were those lost, being returned.  
Speaking of which, there was a set of aqua green eyes, watching him from above a magazine. Silvery white hair slipping over her frail shoulders, of dark orchird sleeveless, turtleneck, tank. Khaki shorts nearly short enough to be daisy dukes, fastened by a thick brown leather belt. She had peachy skin, and wore loafers, I believe they were called?  
Across her back was a black blade about 4 foot in length, and 5.576 inches in width.It had silver runes engraved upon it. She could wield it better than anyone and how she got it only she and God knew. This was the legendary Okotaki Blade.  
She looked about 19 yeah, that's it. Pretty young, ay? Not for her, she'd been training for years, from, well, where-ever she came from. She was just your average kid.. Then why was her world still gone?  
She eyed Sora, then stood, sipping her hot chocolate. There was a spikey haired blonde, and a sleek looking brunette approaching the three. A thin brow was cocked, they looked like-  
The blonde, as many would know, was Cloud and nodded to Sora, "Hey, Sora."  
The boy gave a nod, "What's up? You should be at-"  
"I know. Leon should too, but there's something around, something that's showing up in the 'heart mirror'." He glanced around.  
The girl sipped her drink, glancing to the magazine.  
"What was it?" asked the one they called Sora.  
"Something, looked like Ansem, only young. Female. Had eyes kinda like Riku." said Leon, "She was carrying a black blade."  
Oh great, I'm what they want? This won't end well.. Thought the young girl eyeing the two. Her hand went to the tiny blades along her belt, There's no need for violence just yet.  
"A black blade? Like.. Heartless?"  
"Yeah, we did a look up, and didn't find anything, so we're pretty sure it's a heartless. Probally working for Draconis." said Cloud glancing at the girl. "We're afraid that she's strong and you won't be able to face her alone."  
Sora followed his gaze then looked back at Leon, "So, what do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to find her. Talk to her. Keep Cloud in your party?" he suggested looking hopeful.  
"What?! You mean, like, have him tag around?" he asked incredolously.  
"Sora, it's for your safety." said Cloud.  
Sora sighed, "Why me? Why do I always get the baby treatment?"  
Leon shook his head, "Sora, it's not because you're a kid, it's because you're the Keyblade master. This girl could hurt you, severly. It's not another collosieum tournament, Sora. It's the real thing. She's more than likely working for the heartless. If we lose you, then there's no hope."  
"Alright, Donald-" Said Sora looking to the duck, who immediantly switched places with Cloud.  
Leon smiled, "We'll rendez vous with you here if you have any questions." He glanced to the girl again. Then lowered his voice, "Watch out, I think she might be trouble." With that, him and Donald were out the Traverse Town gates.  
Sora looked at the girl. Then to Cloud, "She's kinda weird looking." He said giving an odd look. "I mean, her eyes are a freaky color... I mean, Ansem's were weird.. But.."  
"Like... They almost...Glow..." said the one called Cloud. His eyes widened, What if... She was from his world? It couldn't have been the one that disappeared so long ago.. Could it? He raised a brow, "Kyi Zell?"  
She sipped her hot chocolate, and then looked up from her magazine, "Pardon?"  
"Kyi Zell. Is that your name?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
"I'm afriad it isn't." She lied. "My name is Lynx."  
Sora nudged Cloud with his foot, "We godda go."  
Cloud gave her a look and turned to leave, "Sora.." He said in a low voice, "That's the one we're looking for..."  
"How can you be sure?" asked Sora confused as the trio made their way to the nearing gate.  
"Because of all the weapons she's carrying, and the Heartless Symbol branded on her arm. She's a twin. The other one has brown hair and eyes, wears the same outfit, except longer shorts, the shirt is dark blue as well, and has a Shuriken of black metal. The type that the Metal Chocobo is made of. Her name is Natou Zell. She's the nice one. It was said that she was the princess of Fantasy. That was a legend, it was false too. However, that has to be her twin, because I remember that she mention what Kyi looked like. We have to visit Natou." He said, as Kyi brushed her way past to the door.  
Sora watched her go, "So where is Natou?"  
"Where's Riku?"  
Sora gave him a look, "Is that who Riku's been with all this time?! It's like we never spend any guy time together-"  
"Sora."  
"Right.. uh... Deep Jungle, he said something about getting power shards, but I don't see how.." Sora shrugged as they transported to the Gummi Ship.  
"Synthesis."  
"Ah- But for what?"  
"New Acessory came in."  
"Really?" asked Sora, "Maybe we should get some."  
Cloud shook his head, "Unh uh."  
"So, Deep Jungle then?"  
"Yeah."  
With that, the trio left to find Riku in the Deep Jungle. Accompanying him, as expected, would be Natou, the Ninja of Dreams. Twin of Kyi, the Ninja of Nightmares. 


	2. Natou

The trio exitted the Camp Tent. Each glancing to and fro. Two spiked heads in either direction and on. Goofy, being himself, stumbled and fell to the ground, but that could be expected, no?  
Suddenly, Powerwild appeared from nowhere! The trio were so suprised the attacked not at first. However, these powerwild were by far stronger. Sora was taken by surprise, and all three fought back with anger.  
From the vines, watched eyes of aquamarine. Hmn. They weren't caught off guard. Odd enough. She scowled, that Cloud was peculiar. Soon enough she vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trio finsihed fighting and made their way through several more groups of powerwild and Wyverns to get to the Cliff, their aim. There upon the cliff, did sit Riku and a brunette.  
"RIKU!" called Sora, as CLoud put an arm out. Sora looked to him questioning.  
CLoud shook his head as the two jumped to the ground. "Natou?"  
One smiled, obviously being her, "Hello Cloud. What can I do for you?"  
"Cloud.. Shouldn't you and Sora be-" began Riku.  
"Never mind that. Natou, I need you to tell me about Kyi.. Did she make it? Is she even alive? Have you seen her lately? Is she-"  
"Cloud. Let me explain.." Natou said slowly and weakly against will.  
He nodded his head shortly.  
"Kyi was indeed the one extracted from our world in order to save our lives. The Heartless infused her and gave her their symbol. She forgot about me, and Riku, and everything else we held important. It was hard on us both, but she never spoke to me again. She changed her name from Kyi to Lynx. I think she said something about Draconis when I over heard her and the Powerwild talking."  
"They talk?" asked Sora bewildered.  
"Well, I heard her talking, not so much as them." She shrugged. "However, it was odd either way."  
Cloud nodded, "Right, so.. What now?"  
"Now she's working for the Heartless, searching for.. Well, if I knew I'd tell y'all, but I don't know." She inhaled sharply. "Whatever it is she's been lurking and stalking as of late, and it's been worrying Riku and I.." She glanced about and lowered her voice, "Because, from what I've overheard, Draconis has assigned it personally to her."  
"So, if you see her, you need to let someone know, Sora. She's dangerous, real dangerous. It's like this, we're- Don't give me that look, Sora! It's for your own good!" said Riku glaring at the frowning Sora.  
"I know, I know! But it just, sucks that y'all are really set on protecting me, when it was *I* who defeated Ansem." said Sora crossing his arms, "You're just like Phil."  
"Boys." said Natou looking from one to the other, "I know it's upsetting and so, but keep it together." She looked to Sora, "Draconis and Ansem are two very different statistical people, Sora. Draconis is loads more powerful. Hence the moogles have been working extra hard creating new accesories and such." SHe looked to the sky, "Actually, I've been having words with several different people, and they think that there have been signs of new worlds-"  
"Does that mean new weapons!?" asked Sora excitedly.  
  
"Very much so." replied Natou happily.  
"Cool! Let's go!"  
"Wait a moment there.." Said Natou to the retreating boy, "You can't go anywhere just yet-" She handed him Xtra-G, "It's for your gummi. Now that the worlds have returned you'll be able to visit more, but not unless you install that, I believe Cloud has the other.." she said smirking.  
Cloud blushed withrawing a small piece identical to that, "Yeah.."  
"So we'll be seeing you then?" asked Riku smiling slightly, but something odd was hidden behind his eyes.  
"Yeah, of course.. So, you want me to head to Cid's Shop and.." He trailed as she simply nodded her head, he grinned, "Okay. Then off to... Somewhere..." He shrugged.  
"Actually, I want you to head to New World... It's right off of Wonderland. There've been sighting and such. You'll find some interesting things there." said Natou, bowing.  
Sora and Cloud smiled and nodded, then took their leave to the tent, and to Traverse town and beyond. 


	3. New World

High in the Tree Tops of New World, home to Indians and Englishmen alike, sat Kyi. Smirk crossed her lips as the Indian children played on the river banks. Innoncence was bliss, was it not? Thought she, Well, that foolish boy, his pet doggie, and duck should show up soon enough.  
Sure enough there was Sora, on the banks. Goofy accompanied him as well. Instead of Donald though, was Cloud who was standing with them. Each one looked 'cross the land. However none spotted hide nor hair of Indian, Englishmen, or even an animal.  
Despite that, an Indian woman hid in the bushes, invisible to most. Her copper skin was fair and dark like it should. Long black hair to her lower back, flowed like a river. She was short, but erect in her spinal area. Barefoot, and adorned in a short doeskin dress was all she was. Almond shaped, dark eyes watched the strangers from her bushy hide-a-away.  
Sora rolled his eyes and plopped into the sand, "It reminds me of home.."  
"Keep your gaurd up Sora.." murmured Cloud. "We don't know if Kyi's here or not. I don't even want to think about the heartless.. And What about the natives..?"  
"Yup! We godda keep up the world order!" said Goofy cheerily.  
Sora groaned, "Fiiiine.."  
Cloud shifted uneasily, "Someone's- AH!"  
At that point, the hidden Indian woman leapt from the bushes. Dark Eyebrows furrowed over her small eyes, in a studying manner. She looked from Cloud, to Sora, then to Goofy, then back to Sora.  
The trio looked at each other, then to the woman. Sora grinned goofily as Cloud pushed him towards the woman.  
  
"Me, Sora." said Sora pointing to himself.  
She gave him an odd look.  
  
"Sora." He said pointing to himself.  
She blinked, then pointed to herself, "Pocahontis."  
"Do... You... Speak.. English..??" Asked Sora slowly, as though he were speaking to a child.  
At that moment a handsome Englishman with blonde hair and tressed in blue breeches and shirt, and armour on chest and helm. "Quite fluently."  
The three jumped back quite startled.  
He laughed, "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you.John Smith's the name!" He said cheerily as the woman who called herself Pocahontis stood by him, "This is my friend, Pocahontis." He said nodding at her.  
Sora nodded and smiled, "I'm Sora." He pointed to Goofy, "That's Goofy, and that's Cloud." He pointed to Cloud who was staring absent mindedly at the tree tops.  
Pocahontis smiled and bowed, John smiled as well, "Well, you all don't look as though you're from around here."  
"Uh.... We're from across the sea!" said Sora thinking on his feet.  
"Really? London, Spain, Germany?" He asked excitedly.  
"Uh...Japan!" He said lookin to Cloud whose eyebrow twitched.  
The two natives looked at each other and shrugged. "Right.. Erm.. Can we talk about this somewhere safe? Some odd creatures have been 'popping' up and we've not the resources to kill them- Pocahontis, really.."  
The woman had scowled and drew away from him, only to retreat as a black... Thing in the shape of a fox with yellow eyes and red markings approached the group, "Everything, has a heart and a soul. It all comes from mother nature-"  
"Actually, I think-" Sora would've continued, had Cloud not clapped a hand over his mouth. The blonde smiled and shook his head, "We'll leave it at 'Not everything'. Now can we see your leader, or king.. Whatnot?"  
Sora forced his hand off, "Yeah, yeah.."  
Pocahontis opened her mouth and said, "Father?" at the exact same time John said, "King James?"  
The two looked at each other, eye brows raised at the guests. Obviously, since there were two..  
"Let's try 'Father' first?" said Cloud, although it was more of an inquiry to Sora. However, the boy merely nodded and off they went.  
  
Unbeknownest to them, the eyes kept watching them.Those same eyes of the girl from coffee shop. High on that tree-top, seated amongst her fellow heartless, she contemplated this. 'More keyholes. More heartless. More worlds, More trouble' SHe sighed, 'More having to deal with Sora. Oh well. I highly doubt that chief knows what the keyhole is, let alone where.' She smirked and disappeared. Where she reappeared was somewhere much different.A pure white, almost like snow, only solid, path led to a set of white double doors was there. Although, this was the only color in the place. For everything else was surrounded by complete and utter ebony. 


	4. Village

Pocahontis led the three into her village. The bronze skinned natives glanced curiously to the newcomers. Although it made Sora uncomfrtable, he trudged on with the others. Those big blues travelled over the people.  
At first it seemed to strike him how.. Primitive they lived. Many were clothed in deer-skin, and few wore shoes of the same material- Could that be leather? Well, it certainly wan't healthy. Many of the men bore paint on their faces, he'd have to ask Cloud about that later. Nearly all the women had long hair, and men too! That was most definately strange.  
As the crew made their way behind Pocahontis, the little (Okay medium) sized Tipis steadily grew larger. Also, the families were larger as were the amount of possessions and livestock surrounding the shelter. Generally, these people were better clothed that those he'd seen earlier.  
Then, he noticed some people making weapons. One was carving bone, and another pounding something with a rock. It seemd he was making arrows. Of what use were they!?  
His eyes scanned more and more. Something else he picked up on was the people's love for art. Everyewhere he looked, there were at least a few sketches of deer and bears. Sometimes, here and there, there were pictures of horse and rabbits. The one that caught his eye the most was on the 'shaman's' home. There was a painting of a fire, and little swirling lines emitting from it. From those lines were animals and other pictographic tales. Surroudding that were the simple skethces of people watching.  
However he was soon interrupted by a tall bronze man with many scars and paint come from something that looked like a house. Later he would learn it was called a long house. The man had a bear-skin cape, and a deer- skin tunic. He also wore an eagle feathered headress. The dark brown eyes swept over his visitors. He gave a short nod to Pocahontis and John, then led the others into his longhouse.  
  
Inside Sora and the others sat around fire. Joining them was the old shaman, Pocahontis, John Smith, the Chief, and several other indians. Sora was quite timid at first, since they were hardly incognito at all!!  
At length, after a long staring session the chief spoke, "What brings you to my village?"  
Cloud swallowed and pulled the piece of cloth from his mouth, "Chief Powatan, isn't it?" The chief gave a nod, and Cloud continued, "You are familiar with something called 'A Keyhole' are you not?"  
The bronze man frowned, "That does not conecern you. Is there anything else?"  
Sora blurted out, "-But I'm the Key-" Cloud put a hand over his mouth scowling, "Yes, have you seen any strange creatures as of late?"  
The man looked confused and dismissed the personage before continuing. He nodded at Cloud's question, "Yes. There have been many. They do not look like any we have seen before."  
"Could you possibly describe them to me?" asked Sora forcing Cloud's hand from his mouth.  
Again the Chief nodded, "-Yes. They are very fl-ex-i-ble," He sounded it out, "And it seems as though these things- creatures- are twisting into something from shadows." His head hung in sorrow, "They have been luring my people from the village, never to return."  
Cloud, Sora, and Goofy exchanged glances.  
Then the man looked up, "..You, you wouldn't be able to help me would you?" His eyes were pleading.  
Sora sighed, "Sure, what the hay.."  
  
Soon they were touring the village and stocking up on some vital items. New potions were in stock, and hardly in demand! Sora got some stuff from the locals and made friends fast, as always.  
  
However, things were so lucky where Kyi was. Her master was scowling his pale lips, "My pet.. They are more clever than we've anticipated.. You will be punished." 


	5. Draconis

In a dark corridor of a castle set in the middle of somewher yet to be known were two grown men. Each was tall and stood in the shadows. Also, the two were frowning at the whimpering youthful form before their feet.  
One of the men had long silver hair, and sea-green eyes. He was pale, with a very set face. Almost perfect in every way. He was wearing black pants that were held up by something one may reconize as a championship belt. Two black belt straps went across the exposed chest. He wore a black shiny trench, that had white-silver armour on one shoulder. He was quite tall, which gave him an even more imtimidating effect.  
The other, was a little more menacing, but having the same effect on the girl nevertheless. There were imaginary cuts on her from the icy eyes glaring down on her. His silky, jet black lock hung straight against his face. Except for three strands that poked out (High, mid-way, low) on either side of his face, his hair was flat against his head and into the thin braid that hung to his mid back. He wore the same adornment as other, save the long scarlet cape instead of black trench.  
"P-Punishment, s-sirs?" Asked the girl, shuddering in the cold corridor.  
"Yes. You were supposed to make sure he was either killed or set on the wrong track. That did not include putting Strife on his team!" barked the male, the other cleared his throat, and the black haired man softened his tone, "However, his Lordship thinks that we shall spare you. For you could continue being useful."  
The other man nodded, The girl could be useful, and he needed to make sure Strife lived. He murmured something so soft that niether could've heard had they tried, turned and left.  
The black haired man looked to Kyi, "What are you going to do now, Ninja?" His tone was more harsh than before.  
"I'll figure something out. There are more Heartless on the New World than there are in the others. They are of equal or more power than that of Maleficent's strongest army." She replied in a soft tone, her master wouldn't hurt her unless his ownership was threaten, he enjoyed watching her work too much, "I suppose I could," She frowned slightly as shse cleared her throat, "I could make another army, or at least set some particularly powerful Heartless in certain areas.. Mislay some clues." She suggested raising the eyebrows. "I'm sure, that it'll that brat off.. Strife however.. I may distract him with something else. I'll get researching on his profile," She smirked, "There's bound to be something that will lure him into risk.. Don't you think, Draconis?" She hissed on the 's' in his name, and looked at him with her head tilted.  
His tone softened and a mischievious smirk crossed his face, "I like you think, Kyi. Get going, we don't want the boy too far ahead." He smirked more as she gave a bow on his way out.  
  
Kyi dismissed herself the the Library His Lordship Kept, it was inside an old labratory. She fingered through books, "Hmn, Cloud Strife.." A tale of his journies? She shrugged. She would figure out something, just like she promised.. But what?  
  
Sora and friends found their way out of the village to forest, the Heartless were plentiful. Although they fought hard, the heartless seemed infinate, until the boys found a save portal to teleporte to a ship. They needed to go to Hollow Bastion to talk to the others. They would know what to do. 


	6. Discussion

Arriving at Hollow Bastion, the Trio teleported to the Library, at that point they encoutered Belle. Nodding to her on the quest to find Yuffie and Aerith the ventured on. Down the stairs and through the maze, they were almost lost if Sora hadn't remembered certain things. Then reached Aerith at a book shelf.  
  
"Hello, Sora, Cloud, and Goofy! What can I do for you?" she asked politely.  
"We need some research, or well.. Some information.." Responded Sora. Cloud nodded, "That's right."  
"On what?" ASked Aerith fingering the book's spines.  
"New Heartless." Asserted Sora.  
"Why?" Aerith asked confused.  
"There are some in these New Worlds..." Sora said uncertainly.  
"Has Minnie sent in any more books on some new worlds?" asked Cloud.  
"In fact she has! Let's see.. America, Feudal Japan.. Our world... Some random town.. Mn.." She nodded, looking to them. "Which one?"  
"America!" sounded Sora.  
Aerith handed him the book, "That should give you some idea on what it shall be like. From what I've read it should be similar to Deep Jungle, Sora, only more inhabitants."  
Sora nodded, thumbing through the book, "Hmn, and more animals?"  
"Yes, definately more." agreed Aerith.  
Cloud nodded, "Take the book Sora, we gotta restock."  
Sora thanked Aerith and shoved the book into the rucksack they carried with them, "So that just about all?"  
Aerith nodded, "Yes, oh and don't forget to check out the moogles, they're working on some new weapons and such. So, that should be good. Especially if there are new Heartless, because you know, they will more than likely be stronger than that of those before.  
"Well DUH!" exclaimed Sora.  
"One more thing Aerith." said Cloud. He motioned for Sora to leave.  
Sora frowned and sighed. He sulked away towards the stairs, What could Cloud tell Aerith that he didn't want Sora to hear? Was Sora giving off the vibe that he was still that immature?  
  
Aerith gave Cloud this confused look, "What is it?"  
He sighed, "I'm worried. I'm beginning to forget who I am again." He said looking into her eyes, genuinely worried.  
"Should I call Cid?"  
"No, no..." He shook his head, "Do you think I'll find the others on Our World?" He asked hopefully.  
She shrugged, "If you do that's great..."  
"You're worried about if I find Tifa, aren't you?" He asked giving a look of remorse.  
"Well... She was your significant other before I came around.."  
"No, she was Zacks."  
Aerith gave a pained look, "We both were..." However, she shook her head, "But she loved you for real, even after we found out everything."  
"I know, but still..." He shook his head, and shrugged. Then his eyes gained a frightened look, "You don't think HE is back, do you?"  
Aerith returned the look.  
  
Kyi stood still in the shadows, holding a book. Hmn, maybe she should look into this Aerith woman. Then an eye brow raised, were they talking about His Lordship? 


	7. Interogation

Once Cloud and Sora and the stupid dog had left, Kyi made her way to Aerith. The brunnette was searching shelves again. She didn't even notice Kyi until she tripped over the girl, spilling books on the ground.  
  
"Oh gracious!" exlaimed she.  
The girl continued to stare, not bothering to help the woman who was scrambling to pick up the books.  
She stood and set the books on a table, smiling at the girl, "Can I help you, miss?" She cocked her head cheerily.  
Kyi smirked, "Actually you can. You are Aeris Gainsborough?" She asked looking more supirior by the second.  
Aerith nodded, "Yes, that was what they used to call me.." She said thoughtfully. That used to be what her friends called her on their world. Before the Heartless came. "Yes, yes I am."  
Kyi nodded, "That man, his name was Cloud Strife?"  
Aerith nodded once more, "Yes."  
"He was also from your world?"  
"Mnhmn!" She said agreeing.  
"Another man. Cid Highwind?"  
"Yes, Cid as well."  
"Ah..." said the girl. Cid would have to be quetioned as well. "How about Sephiroth?"  
Aerith remained silent for a moment, "Yes.. he was also from our world. However, when people started vanishing, he was one of the first to go."  
So this man, Cloud Strife was the one His Lordship wanted her to keep alive. Interesting. Kyi nodded, "Can you tell me about Cloud?"  
"What is there to know?"  
"Everything."  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Aerith getting suspicious.  
Darn. This woman was clever. Kyi made herself blush, "I-I.. I think I feel attraction towards him.. If you understand?"  
Aerith nodded chuckling, "Oh, a little crush?"  
Kyi nodded, the woman was stupid. "Yes, that's it." She made herself look pleading, "Now tell me about him.. What is he like?"  
Aerith motioned for them to sit at a table, "This, could take a while."  
  
Watching over the women were the men that Kyi had spoken to.  
One in a deep silky voice said, "I thought I killed that B--" He fell silent as Draconis spoke, "Your Lordship, is she pleasing you, or is she in need of punishment?"  
"Pleasing." 


	8. Desire

Draconis nodded, "Yes my Lord, I shall reward her."

The silver haired man nodded, and sat down in a chair in the room they had fixed up for His Lordship. The drapery and bedding was blood red, the bed was a deep cherry red wood. The furniture in the room was also that color, this included the dresser, hopechest and wardrobe. The carpetting was a plushy beige. His Lordship was sinking into a red velvet arm chair.

Meanwhile, Draconis slunk into a cold room in the basement. His room was also well furnished, but with a deep blue. Kyi's bedroom was on the 1st floor of the mansion, and Draconis wished it wasn't. The man shook his head, 'What am I thinking... She's at least 2, or 3 years younger than I am...' He stopped, 'I'm evil, I can do whatever I want.' He stood and grinned, 'I can have whatever I want...' An evil smirk crossed his face, 'And I want that Ninja.'

XxXxX

"So that's about everything, I don't remember what happened after the forgotten capital..." She put a hand to her abdomen, "It's a miracle that I'm still alive..." She smiled, "If there's anything else you need to know, you'll have to go to Cid." SHe thought a moment, "Or Yuffie, but I think the materia we used to use messed with her a little too much in the head."

Kyi smiled, "Ah, I see," SHe nodded, and stood, "I think I understand."

"Just remember to be careful around him, he is actually very defensive and over protective. OH! And never mention Sephiroth, that'll set him off like a box of firecrackers."

"Will it really?" asked Kyi, His Lordship would be pleased to hear that.

Aeris nodded, "Well, I really must get back to work. Have a lovely day, miss." Aeris curtsied.

As Kyi left she narrowed her eyes, something would have to be done. She didn't quite know what. Something moved on the ice behind her, and she turned, silver white hair swishing in the wind. NOthing seemed to be there, she glanced around, "Show yourself!"

A man in a scarlet cape, and black shirt and pants materialized on the ice. He ran a hand through his long black hair, and smirked. His icy blue eyes watched her, as he rose a brow in a cunning face.

"Draconis, what are you doing here? I thought His Lordship didn't permit you to leave Shinra Mansion." Kyi say crossing her arms.

"I got special permission." His eyes glittered maliciously.

"For what? I'm not finished gathering information." Kyi replied, she didn't quite like that look in his eyes, was he looking at her with desire.

"What have you found so far?"

She explained to him, and then shrugged, "That's only a little, I've still got two more people to talk to..."

"When you're done, report to his Lordship, then to my quarters."

"...Your Quarters. Like, your bedroom?"

"Yes."

Her eyes flashed, "For what reason?"

A lecherous smirk crossed his face.

"I'd glady do so, if I wasn't so busy." She said with a hint of emotion in her voice.

"It can be done later."

"Not if their direct orders from his Lordship."

"He never gives direct orders."

"He does now."


	9. Caught

Kyi shook her hair as she entered the gate for Traverse town. She ran a hand through her hair. 'I hate doing the dirty work...' She thought to herself, but then again, she knew what she had signed up for when she started this job. It was just something about running these mindless tasks that got on her nerves, it was like there wasn't any adventure to them.

ANd what was up with Draconis? Why was he acting like that? She wondered as she climbed the stair, and wandered into the Second District. She shook her head, and cleared her thoughts as she moved into the Third District. Kyi knocked on the door of the seemingly vacant house by the entrance.

There was shuffling inside and hushed voices silenced, and the door cracked open, "WHo's there?"

"Uhm, Hi, I'm Lynne, I'm, looking for someone named Cid Highwind?" Kyi said cocking her head, her hair fell in her face.

"I'm Cid, What do you want?"

"Uhm, I'd like to ask you a few questions about somebody." She saiad raising her eyebrows.

Cid looked behind him and said something, there were voices and then Cid looked back at her, "Who?"

"A man. Cloud Strife." She answered with a smile.

Cid rose a brow, and turned looking behind him, then looked back at her, "What do you want to know?"

"What's he like? What happened to him? Where's he now? What was he like before the Heartless and so on..."

Cid looked behind him, and then turned back to her, "Hold on..." He shut the door. THere were a couple of voices, and then Cid came out, grabbed her and shoved her into the small house. He forced her into a small chair.

There was someone else there too. A man in black clothing, with several belts on, and long brown hair. A girl too, dresssed similarly to what she was wearing, only with green top, and short black hair.

"Who are you?" The man in the black asked, "I don't believe you're actually some girl called Lynne."

"Who are you?" She retorted, "Lynne could very well be my name."

"My name's Leon." He said with a scowl.

Kyi rose her brow, "Are you sure?'

The girl, Cid, and Leon exchanged glances. Cid frowned, "Who have you talked to?"

"Aeris Gainsborough."

The girl gasped, "Is she okay? What has she told you?"

"Yuffie." Leon said holding up a hand, "We'll give you answers when you give us answers."

Kyi cocked a brow, "Maybe."

"Where are you from?" Leon asked.

"Somewhere."

"That's not good enough!" Leon said slamming his hand into the wall.

"Wutai."

Yuffie's eyes got big, "You can't be."

"I was born there..."

CId shook his head, "No way."

"OR that's what I'm told, I have no record or memory before the man called Ansem was defeated."

"Why are you looking for Cloud Strife?" Leon asked, crossing his arm and leaning against the wall.

"I can't tell you."

"You will." Leon said.

"Make me."

Leon smiked and drew out the gunblade.

"Squall- I mean, Leon, she could give us really valuable information... Why are you going to blow that away?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"Because she's a heartless, we can't trust her." He held the gunblade to her throat and pulled back, about to swing.

"LEON NO!" Yuffie screamed.

In a split second the gunblade stopped, the door swung open and a dark mist filled the entire room. A sudden chill slipped into the room. Footsteps could be heard. That was all that could be heard, everything else was completely silent.

"What's going on?" Yuffie whispered.

The mist cleared and Draconis stood in the doorway, "Come." His silky voice commanded.

Kyi blinked, "Yes, Draconis." She tried to get up, but found she couldn't, a pleading look was all it took for Draconis to scowl, "Hurry it up, girl."

Kyi growled, and after a moment she pried herself from the seat. She stretched and mosied on over to Draconis.

"His Lordship is not pleased his your mishap, girl..." was all Squall, Yuffie, and Cid heard as the couple vanished.

"Whoa, that was wierd..." Yuffie said.

"Post a warning, everyone needs to be here ASAP." Squall said.


	10. Gummi

In the Gummi ship Sora sat in the back with his arms folded, "Dude, this is like, so uncool." He scowled and refused to talk to Cloud any furthur.

Goofy looked from one to the other, "Uhm, guys-"

"Not now, Goofy," Cloud said from the pilot's seat. His brows were furrowed, and he seemed to be having difficulty flying.

Sora had his eyes closed and his nosed upturned. Though 16, Sora still acted as though he were a child. Which was exactly what they treated him as. Somehow, he never understood why though, oblivious little bugger.

A curse flew from Cloud's mouth.

Sora and Goofy looked at him wide-eyed, "CLOUD!"

"WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!!"

"So? What else is new!" Sora saiad lazily, forgetting he wasn't talking to Cloud.

"Oh, and since we're driving a virtually helpless and vunerable gummi it's now okay to go down in flames?"

Sora blinked, "Since when? What happened to my supped up 'Doomsday', or 'Death Machina'?"

"They're in Cid's Garage... Being repaired because _someone_ had to take them to the Omega field. Gee, I wonder who?!"

Sora wrinkled his nose, "Are we there yet?"

"THIS STUPID SHIP DOESN'T HAVE A TRANSFORM G?!"

"WHAT?!" Sora jumped forward, examing the control pad.

"You've got to be kidding me! What possessed you to get this SHIP?" Cloud said zig-zaging in and out of the central vantage point.

"..." Sora blinked, "...It was expensive."

"It was EXPENSIVE?" Cloud's eyes were wide

"Something wierd... I forget why..."

"YOU BETTER FIGURE IT OUT SORA!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora punched a button on the pad, and they were thrown against the seats, and the ship spoke, "X97- Logging On - Where May I Take You?"

Sora and Cloud looked at each other, "..."

Goofy coughed, "Traverse Town, Hyuck."

"X97 - Cordinates - Processing - Input Needed - Data Processing - Anything Else?"

Cloud swallowed, "Quickly?"

"X97 - Acessing Engines - Acessing Boosters - Switching Control to Auto Pilot - Please Fasten Your Seat Belts - Hold On Tight - Boosters Online - All Engines GO!"

The computer voiced faded and the rockets blaster. Within seconds they were at Traverse Town. CLoud and Sora were pushed forward a bit when they stopped and the impact threw Goofy against the windshield.

The trio unfastened their buckles and entered Traverse Town. Making their way to the small house in the Third District.


End file.
